Disbelief
by BieberBuddies
Summary: Justin Bieber follows one of their biggest fans on twitter. This is their reaction. Probably sounds sappy, but I suck at summaries. This is a true story. "
1. Prolouge

We had only had our twitter account for less then 24 hours.

I had created it for Alex and me, to communicate with other fans of Justin Bieber. But now, as I stared at the too bright computer screen, I wondered what events had followed one another to bring this amazing happening. I was sure glad that it did happen. Refreshing the page to make sure this wasn't my eyes playing tricks one me, I once more stared at the computer screen, and picked up my phone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

I had just gotten home from a charity event at the Bay. We were picking up garbage to clean the park. I was glad I was home. I turned on my computer and waited what seemed like centuries for it to start up. I clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and waited for my Google homepage to load. For the millionth time I clicked on the search bar arrow and scrolled down until I found the link for twitter. T he homepage was as ordinary as ever. Then I had an idea. Why not make Alex and I a twitter account? I mean, we were both in love with pop singer Justin Bieber. At school we called each other 'Bieber Buddies'. That was our nickname for each other. So, I thought that would be our username. I logged out of my personal twitter account and clicked the 'Sign Up' button. I filled out the information. Username, Password, City, and Bio. I wasn't happy with the username 'Bieber Budddys'. I tried to ignore it. Later on, I made us a background and picture icon using an online photo editor called Lunapic. I texted Alex the information and she gladly replied with a "KK.". That was Alex talk for ok. I clicked the X button on the top right of the computer screen and went to go discuss dinner with my mom.

I decided I wanted to go on twitter once more before going to bed. I scrolled down the ordinary home page to see if anything interesting was going on or being talked about. Nothing. I was about to exit out of the screen, then I remembered I meant to check who was following us. I clicked on the 'Followers' link and scrolled down. Most of them were Justin Bieber fan page related users. I clicked the 2 which brought me to our second page of followers. I scrolled down. Something caught my eye. I completely froze. Justin Bieber. Following me? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I scrolled up to make sure I wasn't in the 'Following' section. But, surely enough, there it was 'Your 45 followers'. I still couldn't believe it. In a split second I raced to get to my email inbox. Clicking on the 'Check Mail' link I scrolled down. There it was. "Justin Bieber is now following you…". There it was! The email I

Always dreamed of getting! I clicked on the email and made sure that the email would show images. I read the email slowly, savoring the moment. It read:

Hi, Meagan and Alex.

Justin Bieber (justinbieber) is now following your tweets on Twitter.

A little information about Justin Bieber:

_1974650 followers  
2834 tweets  
following 54312 people _

My hand automatically flew to my mouth, covering it. Making sure it would muffle my shrieks of joy, I let out some of my squeaks. I couldn't breath. It seemed like excitement and disbelief was taking up every cubic inch of my body, replacing oxygen and the ability to breathe normally. My heart was racing rapidly, and my body was shaking uncontrollably. This just couldn't be. It was like a 1 in 1,000,000 chance HE would follow ME! Then I remembered that it wasn't just MY account. It was also Alex's. I searched for my phone. When I spotted it, I unsteadily picked it up. I rushingly texted her an "ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX ALEX!! GUESSS WHAT!! I CANT BREATHE GUESS WHAT??! She replied with "What, calm down." Then I told her the euphoric news. "JUSTIN BIEBER IS FOLLOWING US ON TWITTER!! EKKKKKKK!!!" . Her reply was "Really?! Awwwww!!!". She surely didn't seem as excited as I was. I explained to her that this was incredible news and following was a big deal. JUSTIN BIEBER was following us. I ordered her to go check for herself. She left with an "Awesome, ok, I'll check." I set my phone down. Plopping down on my cushioned bed I breathed slowly, trying to calm my nerves. I was surely going to pray and thank God for letting this happen to me. Still, in complete disbelief, I drifted off to a bittersweet slumber.

The End


End file.
